Rise of The Vine
by lumenaquas
Summary: Years passed after the Great War between the Three Factions. The 72 pillars has turned into 33 clans who survived the wars. Many of the last remnant of the pillars felt resentful that they fell from grace and considered a mere devil not one of the nobles. But I, Arael of the Vine, will not sit and watch my clan died out, I will show the underworld the greatness of the Vine Clan!
1. Prologue

**A/N: HELLO HELLO, Aqua is back from the dead! Figuratively of course, hehe. It has been a looongg~ time since I write anything on this site and I'm so happy to be back. I'm so sorry if most of my followers expect me to update my KHR fic, right now I'm in a bind to think about the continuation of that story and it's been so long I forgot all my passion for it (T_T). And KHR had also reached it's end in the manga so I stop reading it, I even forgot most of the characters name. I'M REALLY SORRY GUYS.**

 **PLUS, my partner Lumen went to another region to continue her study so I was all alone :(( I'm also busy with my own study, as I got into one of the toughest major in the uni and got no time at all to play. Even right now, I'm interning in a medical corporation and posting my fic from the office :")**

 **ANYWAY, I'm in a lunch break right now and with a free time, I got this new idea about Original Character for Highschool DxD as I'm obsessed with it right now XD Well, I don't really like the concept of Issei's perverseness but the setting of this anime/manga is soooo appealing! I love myths and all that jazz so yeah, I'm hooked with this story and I made a twist to fit what I want hehe. Don't expect me to post this weekly though, I can't promise you that as I will go back to the uni next week. Treat this as an idea bin and please enjoy it. If any of you want to adopt this story or my other stories, I'm open about it and you can PM me :)**

 **NOW, let's get into the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own rights to Highschool DxD in any shape or form. This is merely a FAN-fiction because who ever got satisfied with only the original story right?...right!?**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE - One month before the start of the story**

* * *

It was in the middle of the night, the violet sky has turned dark and the moon was illuminating the world with purple glow. A big white mansion stood on the edge of the mountains of Vine, it's pure color brought out a translucent shine to the surrounding forest. All the occupants has fallen asleep, except for one, a white haired young woman sat on a chair in the middle of a big room full of documents and books. Her amethyst eyes were busy following long lines of sentences on a piece of paper, her eyes easily read it although the only source of light in the room came from a fire place in the corner. After a couple of minutes reading through the letter, the woman sighed and threw the paper to the table stood in front of her, looking exhausted.

"Another one?" said a rasped voice from the shadow, and suddenly a dark presence appeared in front of the big table the woman faced.

"Ah, welcome back Crow. How's the building progress?"

"Good to be back. It has proceed nicely, I assume we can move to the new place in another month."

The woman nodded, "Great, thank you for your hard work. You can have the rest of the week off. Don't forget about the training menu you have to do though."

"Of course. Anyway, who is it today?" The shadow called Crow mentioned to the letter that rested on the table, asking her about it.

The woman sighed again, "The Bael clan. It appeared that old bastard tried to manipulate his heir again, and gain more favors with this proposal. I mean, Sairaorg is not a bad match, better than most of the previous ones, but really that doesn't mean I want to marry him immediately if at all."

Crow tilted their head, the shadowy figure looked menacing despite the innocent move, as their whole body was covered by dark wisps and it made people couldn't figure out if they are a man or a woman. "Hmm, the talentless heir to the Bael clan huh. He was ostracized by the head of the clan after his Mother went into a coma if I'm not mistaken. But, provided by what I saw from his fights in the Rating Game, he's not as powerless as most nobles thought."

"Yeah, he's a motivated person from what I heard, never giving up his right to the position of the Bael clan head even though most of the nobles doesn't support him. Now, he is one of the most powerful young devil of this generation." The woman commented.

"Then, he is not so bad right, maybe you should consider, plus it will help to shut up the old nobles."

The white haired beauty scowled, "I won't give myself up just to shut them up, I'm more dignified than that, thank you very much. While it will be nice to get a sense of peace back if I consider this proposal, it will be an awkward relationship as the one who was behind it was that old bastard. I don't want to be seen as his pawn and I'm sure Sairaorg would be more suspicious of me because of that."

She then scrutinized the dark presence and smirked, "In addition, I know my peerage will not consent to this match and try with all their powers to deter the engagement. Better nip the bud before it blooms and all that jazz right?"

Crow chuckled, "You know us too well my King."

"Of course, you are my precious family members. I value your opinions above anyone else. Anyway, you really should go to bed Crow, it's been two weeks and I know you must be tired. We will converse with everyone tomorrow morning." She said to him with a wave of her hand to indicate she dismiss him from the room.

"Alright, I expect you to go to bed soon too. I'll send my familiar to check in an hour." Crow warned then bowed their head, before leaving the study to go to their own room.

Exasperated but with a fond grin, Arael Vinea leaned back to her chair. She took that blasted letter again, with a single look the letter turned to ashes, crumbling on to the pristine marbled floor. The young woman then coldly gazed into the flickering light of the fireplace. "In a month, the underworld will know that the Vine clan is not as dead as they like to think. I'll make sure of it."

* * *

 **So...yeah my main OC is the heir to the Vine clan, one of the 72 pillars of the underworld. I checked in the DxD Wiki and found out Vine clan was considered extinct, so wooohoooo basically a free background I can set up for my OCs. This story start right after the treaty of the Three Factions Arc and I will not interfere much with Canon story as I want to focus on my OCs as they tried to survive in the underworld. The story will** **revolved around the Devil's system, the Rating Game and the Underworld life.**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING THIS AND PLEASE R &R. I'm sorry for any grammatical error. Constructive comment is welcome, Flamers please just go away.**


	2. Chapter 1 -PART 1-

**HELLO AGAIN! I know it's been 2 months since I posted the prologue, but I really forgot to update this and the story had stayed in my laptop for weeks. I'm so busy with Test Construction and Psychology classes right now so I didn't have time to log in untill today :")**

 **Thank you for the supports that few of you gave me, it's a real pleasure to know that even one person enjoyed reading my story. This is the reason why I love making fanfic, to be read and enjoyed :)) I'm sorry if there's any grammatical error or any typo, as this chapter also haven't been beta'd.**

 **P.S: Please read the A/N after the chapter end please :3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own rights to Highschool DxD in any shape or form. This is merely a FAN-fiction because who ever got satisfied with only the original story right?...right!?**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 -PART 1- "Moving Day"**

* * *

The everyday life in the Vine mansion was hectic, at 6 in the morning the maids and butlers had to woke up and prepared breakfast for their Mistress and her peerage, after that they had to clean the backyard that was used as an early morning training ground, immediately this followed by preparing lunch. Later, at 1 PM they would go around the mansion cleaning every room and washing all the clothes. At 4 PM the butlers would go preparing afternoon tea time while the maids went to the kitchen to began on cooking dinner. At 6 PM dinner will started and as their mistress and her peerage ate they would clean the backyard again after it was used for afternoon training. From then until 10 PM they rotated to accompany their Mistress whilst she was doing her work in the study. At midnight they had to go check the study again to make sure mistress was already on her bed because sometimes she seemed to forgot everything except work. The day end for all the servants at exactly 1 AM except for those who work night shift that day.

Of course, even though it's a full time job that consumed their life, the servants of Vine clan never felt they want to quit or complain. They love their job and they really respect their Mistress as well as her peerage. The peerage never ever abuse their power or treat the servants badly, instead they always insist their servants to join them on tea time or at breakfast, lunch and dinner. The servants never accept this invitation but in their hearts they were touched by this gesture. They vowed they will serve this clan until the day they perish from the world.

But, today will proved to be the busiest day of the servants' lives. Frenzied footsteps were heard throughout the mansion, as maids frantically cleaning and packing all the miscellaneous things while butlers went back and forth bringing all the packed boxes outside to the yard. Some were seen packing books, documents and reports from the library, others were checking every room if there were things still left in there. Windows were closed, blinds were shut, all private corridors were checked and doors were locked. Today was the last day the Vine clan will resides here, in the afternoon they are going to move to another place as their mistress will announce her existence to the whole underworld. This white mansion is a sanctuary for hiding and as Arael Vinea at last will declare the revival of Vine clan, she need to move back to civilization so that this place should never be known by the outsiders.

"Are there anything left to box in?" The aforementioned mistress, Arael of Vine, asked the people pacing around her. Her white long hair swayed around by the wind, but she never bothered to tidy it back. White pearl dress with pale fuchsia high heels adorned her body, in addition to a white star sapphire diadem rested on her forehead. Arael Vinea looked like personification of an angel, contradicted by her real race, a devil.

"Hmm, not on my end. I already sent off my belongings this morning." a girl with violet hair replied. Her red eyes were busy inspecting all the boxes that the servants brought to the teleportation circle. She wants to make sure all important artifacts were packed.

"How about you Thoros, Kazu?" Arael now turned to two other devils from her peerage.

Stood by her left side, were two men with clear differences, one were tall and muscular while the other were also tall but slim in build. The muscular man was the one who is called Thoros, blond haired, grey eyes, he also wore a golden armour with white diamonds glittering across it, on his right hand was a long silver spear. The slim man was Kazuhito, black haired, black eyes with traditional japanese kimono and hakama as his clothes, a dark blue fan accompanied him on his hand.

Thoros shrugged his shoulder, "Meh, I only has my armors and weapons in my room, so I easily sealed it in my pocket dimension, no problem."

"Ah, how envious Thoros-san, I on the other hand has to brought out my cute little soldiers to help me pack. They're still packing my things right now." Kazuhito said lazily while hiding his mouth with his fan.

"It's because you are weak Kazu, dammit that's why I always invite you to join me in training. You need some muscles to lift those boxes." Thoros fired back.

"Ah, ah, why do I have to do that while I have my minions to help? In the end you can say I packed with my own power you know, as I had to use my onmyouji to summoned them."

"That doesn't count you damn scarecrow." Thoros scowled.

"Neh, what does and doesn't-"

"Enough!" Luana, the violet haired girl cut in. "Instead of idly arguing like children, why don't the two of you help me check all the boxes here. That way we can finish faster." She ordered the two older men with a deadly glare on her face.

"Yare, yare… yess little madam~"

"Whatever.." Thoros grumbled while Kazuhito humorously waved his fan as he walked closer to the teleportation circle.

Arael silently watched the ongoing arguments between three members of her peerage. She was amused, but doesn't want to get involve with the silly conversation as it would get more heated as she the King joined in, trust her she knows from experience how this will escalate if she interfered. How could two older men being scolded by a 16 year old girl like petulant children will always be a mystery to her.

"Ah, they are at it again hm." Commented someone from behind Arael. A tall shadow appeared, with deep black cloak with a hood, a dark wisp surrounding the person. It was Crow once again, the last member of Arael Vinea's peerage. In the morning light his figure was more imposing as his dark attribute look as though it devoured the light around him, but people could easily decipher him as a male with the light now.

"They are lively as always fufufu. I'm just thankful Luana can be patient with them, if it's me they will not survive pass 5 minutes." Arael said with a disturbingly gentle smile. All the devils that heard her comment shuddered in cold fear. Thoros, Kazu and Luana stopped their arguing after hearing that, then they quickly started to do their work without anymore utterance. The heir of the Vine clan could be ruthless when she wants to.

Even Crow, the emotionless ice-stick - the moniker given by Kazu - felt a bead of sweat ran down his back, "Ah...it's good we got Luana then…"

Arael who show no sign of being aware what transpired after her remark, nonchalantly added "I think we need to activate the magic circle soon, I promised Lord Beelzebub I will meet him at noon. I don't want to be late at our first meeting."

Crow nodded his head, "Alright, I'll notify the other servants, you should go first with Thoros as he had finished all his packing."

"Okay, thank you Crow. Thoros! Let's go first, I need a companion for my meeting with Ajuka Beelzebub." Arael called Thoros over.

"Alright." The burly man replied curtly, he stood a little bit behind on Arael's left side. They went to the middle of the teleportation circle and faced the others who stopped their activities to see them off.

"I'll see you all in the afternoon, we will hold a meeting right after I finished my conversation with Lord Beelzebub. So, if you want to check out our new place I will let you, but do not come to the east wing or wander off too far from the properties." The Vine heiress warned her remaining peerage.

"But of course my King~" Kazu easily replied.

"I will make sure everything is on place when you finished Ara-sama." Luana said with a serious expression, seemingly taking the warning to heart, although the facade was crushed by the affectionate name she called Arael.

Crow was the only one who was silent, he showed he's listening with only a miniscule tilting of his head.

"I expect all of you to behave yourselves. If one of the servants even hinted you did something stupid…." A sadistic aura now came out from Arael's body, she smiled sweetly with eyes closed, "I'll make sure your first death would look like a heaven on earth."

"A..ah...understood!" Everyone simultaneously answered. The peerage still remembered when the last time they accidentally pissed her off. They had to stay in the medical room for a whole 2 weeks after that certain incident. Since then, they learned to not only respect the young beauty, but to fear her as well.

"Right, then see you guys later!" Arael cheerfully said as the circle started to shined and a blinding light consumed them before the two figures disappeared from the clearing.

* * *

Arael and Thoros appeared in the middle of a big enchanting backyard. Beautiful white flowers of all kind surrounded the yard, plus a big marble statue of a man stood tall in the middle of it all. And standing tall above all else was a big castle like building with white and silver stones as it's foundation. There're two towers at each end of the building and a small barrack next to the training yards that were placed on the corner of the ground. Big pine trees forest was circling the place as a natural parameter.

The blonde man whistled, "Wao, talk about big huh. You really didn't pull any punches, how much did you spent to built this?" he asked.

"None" The young woman replied.

Thoro looked surprised, "What? What did you mean none?"

"By none I mean I spent none of my money to built this."

"Huh? Then how could you acquire the land and the resources?"

"Well, let's just said I met with a couple of old acquaintances of my family and they were so eager to help to repay my family's kindness. This is the result." Arael proudly smiled.

"I don't know should I feel respect or exasperation that you had blackmail so many old nobles like that."

"They are just a bunch of stuck up old men, so there're many things they felt embarrassed about. It's too easy to rile them up. " The white haired said, shrugging her shoulder. 'I can't resist teasing them ne~' that kind of feeling emerged from her expression.

"Anyway let's go in and help me prepare the drawing room for the guests. They will be arriving soon."

"Let's go."

They went inside the castle from the backdoor. The inside interior gave a warm welcome, red wine colored curtains, old paintings depicting the history of Vine family, statues and chandeliers were placed artfully along the corridors. Armors in every corner and some highly valuable weapons are placed in between. Thoros with childlike eyes scanned every single thing while following his king's footsteps. She lead them into one of the carved doors in the east wing, it was the drawing room for accepting guests. Dark brown velvet chairs were placed around one big glass coffee table. A fireplace was on the other side, with drinking bar filled over by alcohols rested on the far wall.

"Thoros, could you please call Mae over to bring tea and scones for our soon to be here guests? I'll clean the room and prepare the chairs for them."

"Understood."

"Now, let's see if I can organize this new bookcases before the guests arrived…"

* * *

Arael sat on the velvet chair that was facing the door whilst Thoros stood on by her side. Gone all the humor on his face, now it was set like stone statue, hard grey eyes stared ahead. This is why Arael like to brought Thoros in any serious meeting as he really can set a boundary between personal life and formal work. He was the definition of emotionless when he was on the job, even better than Crow's. Besides, Luana and Kazu have shorter fuse despite the dignified appearances, so she couldn't bring them to meet the 'stuck up' devils. Usually the choices are between Crow or Thoros.

Not long after she sat down, Mae the maid came in, bringing two people in. She bowed to them before going out from the room. Immediately Arael stood up to welcome the long awaited guests. She walked over to face them, "Ah, I welcome you two to Vinea clan house, my Lord Beelzebub and Lord Astaroth. Thank you for giving me your time to come here." She naturally bowed to the two who stood higher in the devil's society than her.

"I appreciate the warm welcome Lady Vine." Lord Astaroth said first. The man posed an intimidating figure with green hair and cold blue eyes. Arael nonchalantly held out her right hand to be kissed by him. She already met the head of Astaroth a couple of times so that's why he talk first. All for tradition and all that jazz. "Let me introduce you to my son and one of the Satan, Lord Ajuka Beelzebub."

* * *

 **I had done research about the Astaroth clan, and I haven't found any more details about Ajuka's father and I'm not done reading through Highschool DxD yet, so I created him based from what I know. SO PLEASE DO NOT FLAME ME ABOUT THIS _ Just think this as an AU if you will hehehe**

 **You may realize that Crow, Thoros, Kazu and Luana were loosely based from some canon characters in different animes. You can guess and send me your answer if you want XD**

 **Well, I hope you like this chapter although it's not as long as I like... ANYWAY stay tune to this story, coz I'll post the characters' sheet in the next update. Please R &R, send me constructives review please and I'll ignore any flame or idiotic rambling XD**


	3. Characters' Sheet 1

**HELLLOOOO, IM STILL ALIVE IF YOU ARE WONDERING. I'm sorry for the sporadic updates, but right now I'm so busy with internship and preparing my final thesis so yeah...**

 **ANYWAY, because the next chapter is not finished yet, I'll give you this little tidbits about my OCs and the devil's system that I applied in my story. Some facts are true based from the Highschool DxD but some were made up by me to add more details and depths hehe.**

 **Of course because this is still early in the story, I only divulged some obvious informations duh. I'll add more details in each character' sheet after every several chapters posted.**

 **P.S: Sorry if there's any grammatical error, as this was made when I was in a short office break lol :")**

* * *

 **CHARACTERS' SHEETS (The current power level of the Vine peerage at this point)**

* * *

 **Name** : Arael Vinea (Heir Apparent of Vine Clan; future Grand Duchess)

 **Age:** 18 year old

 **Evil Pieces Rank/Class** : King

 **Master** : N/A

 **Official** **Rank** : High Class Devil; Countess of Vine

 **Race** : Devil

 **Gender** : Female

 **Appearance:** White hair; Amethyst eyes; Pale skin; 172 cm; svelte body type

 **Familiar:** Garanatus

 **Status:**

Strength: B++

Endurance: A

Agility: B

Mana: A

Intelligence: A+

Luck: A++

 **Sacred Gear/ Ability/ Skill / Weapon:**

Clairvoyance (Power of Perception)

Storm Affinity (Water, Wind and Lightning)

Void Magic

True Devil Abilities

Devil's Magic

Stormbringer (A scythe with void affinity)

 **Racial skill:**

 **True Devil (Pureblood)**

 **Vinae Clan's Power of Perception**

* * *

 **Name** : Thoros Stoirmoore

 **Age:** 29 year old

 **Evil Pieces Rank/Class** : Rook

 **Master** : Arael Vinea

 **Official** **Rank** : Low Class Devil

 **Race** : Devil, unknown, unknown

 **Gender** : Male

 **Appearance:** Blonde hair; Storm-grey eyes; Tanned skin; Muscular body; 189 cm

 **Familiar:** Slaha

 **Status:**

Strength: A

Endurance: A

Agility: B

Mana: B++

Intelligence: C+

Luck: C

 **Known Sacred Gear/ Ability/ Skill / Weapon:**

Lightning Affinity

Garaidh (Silver Thunder Spear)

 **Racial skill:**

 **Devil**

 **Unknown**

 **Unknown**

* * *

 **Name** : Kazuhito Tenno

 **Age:** 21 year old

 **Class** : Bishop

 **Master** : Arael Vinea

 **Official** **Rank** : Low Class Devil

 **Race** : Devil, Human

 **Gender** : Male

 **Appearance:** Black hair; Brown eyes; Tanned skin; Slim body; 183 cm

 **Familiar:** Unsui

 **Status:**

Strength: C

Endurance: C++

Agility: C

Mana: A++

Intelligence: A

Luck: B

 **Known Sacred Gear/ Ability/ Skill / Weapon:**

Onmyodo

Water Affinity

unknwon (Sacred Gear)

 **Racial skill:**

 **Devil**

 **Unknown**

* * *

 **Name:** Crow

 **Age:** unknown

 **Class:** Knight

 **Master:** Arael Vinea

 **Official Rank:** Low Rank Devil

 **Race:** Devil, Unknown

 **Gender:** Male

 **Appearance:** Black hair; Black eyes; Pale skin?; unknown body type; 179 cm

 **Familiar:** Yoru

 **Status:**

Strength: C

Endurance: B

Agility: A++

Mana: B

Intelligence: B+

Luck: C

 **Known Sacred Gear/ Ability/ Skill / Weapon:**

Shadow manipulation

Shadow walking

Stealth

Silver daggers & knives

Martial Arts

 **Racial skill:**

 **Devil**

 **Unknown**

* * *

 **Name:** Luana Sinclair

 **Age:** 16 year old

 **Class:** Pawn (2 pawn pieces)

 **Master:** Arael Vinea

 **Official Rank:** Low Class Devil

 **Race:** Devil, Unknown

 **Gender:** Female

 **Appearance:** Violet hair; Blood red eyes; Hourglass body; Pale white skin; 166 cm

 **Familiar:** Chary

 **Status:**

Strength: A

Endurance: B

Agility: B++

Mana: C++

Intelligence: A

Luck: C

 **Sacred Gear/ Ability/ Skill / Weapon:**

Eyes of Enchantment

Blood Magic

 **Racial skill:**

 **Devil**

 **Unknown**

* * *

 _ **About Vine clan:**_ _**(KING\COUNT) Vine**_ _(also called Viné, Vinea) is an Earl and also a King of Hell, commanding 36 legions of demons. He can tell present, past and future, discover witches and hidden things, create storms and make the water rough by means of them, and also bring down walls and build towers. This demon is portrayed as a lion_ _holding a snake in his hand and riding a black horse. The etymology of his name seems to be the Latin word 'vinea', vine, that is also the name given to an ancient war machine made of wood and covered with leather and branches, used to overthrow walls._

 _ **Status additional info:**_

 _The status ranking system going from the lowest E to S. Here is a comparison to help readers understand the differences in power between each rank;_

 _E: Most newborn devils in their first year of life._

 _E+: Newborn with higher pool of energy in their souls, usually devils that born with their power in this level have greater magical capabilities and physical prowess in the future than the usual devils. The common devils will reached this level when they hit their third year of age._

 _D: Reincarnated devils started from this level when they were resurrected._

 _D+: Basic level spells like teleportation can be casted_

 _C: Teleportation has been mastered and can be used without wasting any mana, even corporating it into fighting style._

 _C+: Mid-level rank magic_

 _C++: Mastered mid-level rank magic_

 _B:_

 _B+: Standard level power of Mid to High class Devils_

 _B++:_

 _A: Clan heir level power_

 _A+:_

 _A++: Mastered the power of the clan_

 _S: You have at least 2 ultimate devil class attacks_

 _SS: The 4 Satans' base level of power_

 _SSS: God level power_

 _ **All basic abilities of a Devil (from Highschool DxD Wikia):**_

 _All Devils have increased physical abilities, such as superhuman strength, endurance, with enhanced senses such as an increased hearing range and eyesight. In addition, as they are creatures of the night, Devils have the special ability to see clearly in the dark. Devils also have the ability of flight through their bat-like wings. All Devil possess a passive ability, called "Language", where people listening to them will hear it in the language they are most familiar with; and vice versa. Devils have an immunity to being sunburned too._

 _High-Class Devils are able to gain peerages, rule over other Devils depending on their family's rank and powers, Can have up to 15 "servants", which are represented by each piece in a chess game (Rook, Knight, Pawn, etc.). The High-Class Devil takes the position of "King". Lower-Class Devils are often looked down upon, and usually serve a Devil of higher authority. High-Class Devils also have the ability to reincarnate Humans and other races into Devils through the Evil Pieces_ _system, as seen with what Rias did with Issei_ _and Asia Argento._

 _Just one of the Four Great Satans could destroy the nation of Japan several times over with their power. Whether this is true for all Ultimate-Class Devils or not is unknown, but it does give an indication of their power._

 _Members of High-Class clans appear to inherit special innate magical abilities genetically unique to that clan, though occasionally descendants of those who marry out of the clan will also inherit these abilities. Like those of the Phenex's Clan who have the power of immortality, the Bael's and Gremory Clan who has the Power of Destruction, and the Abaddon's Power of Hole. The Vine also has unique ability called Power of Perception, most of the members of this family manifested this power as high level of perception that made their brain processed information ten times faster than normal devils. Although few gifted devils from Vine clan could manifested their power further and gained the power of clairvoyance like Arael. The origins of these powers are largely unknown. The pure-blooded Devils who don't inherit such powers are looked down upon, even by members of their own family._

 _Devils also have the ability to cast magic spells, not limited to those in which their family specializes. Examples being the ability to bind and later summon a Familiar, as well as Issei's Dress Break_ _and Pailingual_ _spells. The most common usage would likely be the magic circle used by Devils for travel, and especially to make contracts._

 _To use demonic powers, a Devil must first acquire the power of imagination and the power to create, as well as have a good sense. Devils with higher demonic power can develop resilience to holy objects and light weapons._

 _ **Additional Information about True Devil:**_

 _As one of the few remaining True Devils in existence –more commonly called as 'Pureblood' in times after the Great War– the devil in question has the highest potential to form a greatest power possible for their species. True devil doesn't alluded to the 72 pillars of the underworld, instead it was related with how 'pure' a devil's blood is. With the new system applied in the devil's government, the pureblood became close to extinction, as most of the new generation were reincarnated devils and of course the 72 great families were reduced into only 33 families left, reducing numbers of purebloods greatly._

 _The pureness of a devil's blood related to how it contains substances that created energy for the devils, this energy synchronized with devil's' soul and onset a synergy that couldn't be reproduce with other blood ancestry mixing in with the devil's blood. Regrettably, this knowledge was lost with time and leaving a sense of this as only an old tradition that the 'pureblood' faction obsessed with. Most of the True Devils actually came from the common class instead of the nobles ironically, as the commoners do not have their own peerage plus most of their life were spent only in the underworld and they doesn't have any contact with other races._


	4. Chapter 1 -PART 2-

**HELLO AGAIN!** **I t** **hank you for the supports that few of you gave me, it's a real pleasure to know that even one person enjoyed reading my story. I'm sorry if there's any grammatical error or any typo, as this chapter also haven't been beta'd.**

 **I'm sorry if there is any inconsistency with the canon, especially about Ajuka, as he is a rather hard person to predict. The story about the council and the devils' system are all came from my own idea and some from the wikia XD. Remember, this is fanfiction so treat this story as AU if you want (it's basically an AU anyway with all of my OCs in it XD).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own rights to Highschool DxD in any shape or form. This is merely a FAN-fiction because who ever got satisfied with only the original story right?...right!?**

 _ **'Thoughts'**_

 **"Talking"**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 -PART 2- "The Mystery of The King and Her Bishop"**

* * *

 **3 Years ago**

Arael Vine, the supposed heiress of Vinea clan, were walking aimlessly around Ikkebukuro, Tokyo in Japan. She looked at all the fascinating architectures of humans' creation and cheerfully buying any form of merchandise that peaked her interest. Arael loves travelling since her parents brought her along in every travel around the underworld before their demise. Never seeing the human world before Arael feels excited with this new adventure, with the help of Lord Astaroth, she could gained access to the human world. The 14 year old devil was alone but never feel afraid to walk around even in the area that was infamous with it's yakuza. Of course, all this confidence is thanks to her power as the devil plus as a Vine, she has the power of perception, she could she many existing possibilities of her future and predict any unfortunate event that can fall on her. Even if she encounter any problems, she could easily use her magic to defend herself.

Arael were walking while in her head she see many possibilities of her future were playing out. One of them peaked her interest, it's the one depicting her helping a young man from a mugging attempt. He would be dead 10 minutes from now because of a stray shot, as the mugger apparently was not a skilled killer but a desperate man who were under some heavy debt and he needs money. Seeing the young man who wore luxurious clothes walking in the alley he strike, trying to scare him with his gun. But he accidentally shot the young man and the mugger run from the alley in fear, forgetting to even steal from the corpse.

 _'Silly human'_ Arael frowned. Such a pity a man that young were killed just because another man idiocy. _'Should I help him? I haven't got my evil pieces yet, so in order to save this young man I have to arrived in the alley before the shot happened.'_

Arael tried to see the future where she help the young man, and she was surprised , the lanky man brought her into a really luxurious apartment and then *flashed* it fast forward into the next scene where she saw the man shaking hands with her, hope in his eyes, then she saw a scene where the young man in a traditional kimono with a weird tall hat, small paper humans moving around him and a dragon came alive from his palm. ' _Onmyouji! He is one of that weird paper magician in Japan. Ah~ I see now, a potential future member of my peerage huh? Well….why not'_ Arael shrugged and continue walking to the path that will lead her to her future bishop, Kazuhito Tenno, the 4th heir to the throne of Japan, not that she know it at the moment.

* * *

 **Present Time**

* * *

Cool blue eyes gazed at Arael, "Aa, it is a pleasure Arael Vinea." The tall man with green hair said. Ajuka stood next to his father, towering over him with an indifferent expression on his face. Although his expression changed into bemused surprised when he saw Thoros who still stiffly stood behind Arael. "A reincarnate devil I presume, so you have evil pieces like any other nobles even though you are considered as a lone devil now without any noble rank."

Ajuka glanced at his father, "This is your doing?"

"Aa, the council of the elders has persuade me to return my clan into the spotlight. As you already know, a noble clan can't be established without certain requirement that must be met, and one of them is the members. This is the only problem that I have to face now before I can join the noble ranks again." As Arael had explained, for a noble clan to be recognized they have to meet some requirements, one of course the head of the family have to has the blood connection with the aforementioned clan, then the clan itself have to be part of the 72 pillars, you must also gain approval for the reestablishment of the clan by at least 40% of the members of council of elders, and last you have to ensure your blood can continue so it means you have to has at least 3 member as part of the clan.

"But," Arael continue, "Lord Astaroth has kindly defend my case and became my guardian until I fulfil all the requirements for the reestablishment of Vinea clan. Right now you can say unofficially I already has a title of a noble."

Lord Astaroth nodded and added, "and this is where we need your cooperation son. I need your power as one of the Satan to push our proposal to the general council."

Ajuka looks bored now, he sat on one of the couch while staring hard at Arael. "So it seems….And how will you convince me that this cause is worth my time? What benefits that I can gain from this? What is your purpose Arael Vinea?" At this point Arael was sure he had used his immense calculation power to calculated her motive and all the ways to help or hinder her. His eyes were piercing, she felt like Ajuka can see all her secrets with one glance alone. Arael discreetly shivered but held her head high and stare right back at the Super Devil.

"I want nothing else but bringing back the glory of the Vine clan and…"

Arael straighten her back and now staring coldly at Ajuka with the kind of determination that even made Lord Astaroth uncomfortable sitting next to his son. Her eyes glinting with inner intelligence, making her eyes more like lilac.

"I want to make a change to this unfair system, the system that made the low class devils suffered so much while the noble are sitting on their laurels, laughing at their misery. I want to change the system that made my family, my friends and I suffered. I want to erase the corrupted council and the system that even the 4 so called Satan wouldn't change. All the disappointment, the misery, the curses, and the darkness itself, I will rest it on my shoulders. I will become the epitome of change…...I will become one of the Satan." Arael determinedly said without an ounce of unsureness or shame.

Lord Astaroth gasped, shocked at the revelation but also because of the young devil's impudent proclamation in front of the Beelzebub himself. Until now Lord Astaroth only saw Arael as one the the possible pawn for his own benefits. With a backing of Vine clan he could gain more voice and power at the council. He only thought Arael as a desperate girl who yearned for her family's glory. _'Such a foolish thought'_ Arael snorted inwardly, _'Like I'll let the likes of him to use me. All this time I'm the one who used him fufufu. Oh look! He seems to feel offended now. No matter. Besides, now that I already met with Ajuka Beelzebub, his use has expired.'_

Ajuka lifted one of his brow, "Oh? And you confidently proclaimed it in front of one of the so called Satan so readily."

Arael can't help but snorted, "Like a Satan will care about little old me. Even with this ambition, I know I am nothing more than a mere child in front of you My Lord. That's why I feel it's pointless to hide anything, as I am sure you will unearth it yourself if I try."

The white haired devil grinned, depicting wonderfully a true devil's mischievous smile, "Also, I know you didn't care at all about this Satan business. You only became one yourself because of Lord Lucifer no? All the more chance for me to gain a seat when one of the Satan was sitting on it half-heartedly."

At this point, Ajuka and Arael talked like they were the only two people in the room. Completely ignoring the gaping Lord Astaroth and a chuckling Thoros.

After a long silence while they stared at each other, Ajuka lifted a side of his mouth, representing a small but genuine smile. "Hoooo, you had amused me so far Arael Vinea. I admire your virility and ambition. Not many young devils this days can attest to that. But then, what can you give me from this endeavor?"

"Ajuka, you wouldn't really think-" Lord Astaroth protested.

"Father, this is between me and Lady Vinea. I will really appreciate it if you will not interfere." Ajuka interrupted.

"As her guardian-"

"That's the point if I may speak up my Lord." Thoros said after making sure he gained Arael's approval to speak. "You only represent the Vine in front of the council, but all the decision making still fall at my Lady's lap. As a guardian, your position only give you the right to help her connecting with the rest of the council, and the internal affair of the clan was still held by the head of clan. You already signed the paper if you didn't agree. This meeting between Lord Ajuka and my Lady is under the internal affair jurisdiction, you stood here only as a witness for the council."

"Wha…..what!?" The Astaroth lord spluttered, but after a minute of shocked silence he sat down and seething inside at the slight to his authority. He couldn't say anything at this point as Thoros already gave a sound argument.

Arael coughed and said, "Continue on, I of course not expecting your help without giving something back for you my Lord. As you are aware now, my peerage is not complete yet, but I already did some researches about the evil pieces and found an interesting tidbits. You know about the mutated pieces and how rare they are right? Mutated pieces were not made intentionally, it's a natural occurance that happened when an evil piece held some unnatural power more so than the usual ones. But it doesn't do anything else but giving more power boost to the holder. So far, I know you can't recreate the mutation pieces without using it first at a devil and let their growing power mutated it then if you want to gain it you can simply killed them. No known scientific experimentation could make it."

Arael looks at Thoros meaningfully, and the big man nodded once before chanting something under his breath. Unseen by everyone else, a magic circle appeared at Lord Astaroth's neck, near his left ear. This magic was developed by Kazu, Arael's bishop. It made to be undetected when it was put long enough on someone. The circle gained magic power from the magic in the area and Lord Astaroth never leave the underworld, so it can feed from the magic in the air non-stop.

Arael had put this magic circle 2 years ago, at this point the magic circle is so powerful even Ajuka will not realize anything amiss without knowing about it first. The circle is a small illusion magic that will activate when a certain chants were said near it's proximity. It's an old spell only used in the early years of the old Lucifer's rule. The runes are volatile and can't be bend or change after its application making it hard to control, so it was banned from use after the system has been established. Kazu was a prodigy at magic and having learned immediately about the old runes, has experimented with it then given the new spell to Arael for use. This particular spell that Thoros chanted was for the purpose of having privacy, Lord Astaroth will not see the true agreement that will be made and Arael will not give him a knowledge about this information that she will give to Ajuka. He will only see and hear about a mere new calculation that will help Ajuka on his experimentation with the mutated pieces, nothing interesting.

The young devil then presented something at her palm to the Satan, something that he never thought will be on her person. Something that was considered the biggest secret about the evil pieces. "A king piece" Ajuka breath out.

Ajuka seems more interest now, "How?"

"I didn't steal it if you are wondering. I gained it when I touch that big crystal on the island. It blossomed in my chest, like it was born from my power and manifested as a king piece." Arael shrugged, "I'm just as confused as you are my Lord."

"Interesting…..so not only a piece mutated itself when a devil grow in power, but when something compatible with the king's code appear, it will also manifest?" Ajuka started to muttering to himself, he whipped out his chess board and scanning the king piece with it. "Hooo…..This code…...I see…."

After several minutes of scanning, Ajuka stopped and gave the king piece back to Arael. "So it appeared in you body? How did it happen exactly?"

"I just felt something really hot started to blossomed in my chest, and suddenly this surge of power was leaking out of me. If not because of my bishop I'm sure I would be dead, becoming ashes. After that, that king piece spewed out from my body. I could feel a link between it and myself, but Kazu said that it's like a hmm, a seal? It sealed the power surge into that piece, as my body apparently can't hold that much power."

Ajuka stared at her contemplatively, _'A devil who hold that much potential that a king piece manifested from her soul because she unconsciously rewrote the evil pieces code when she touched the crystal. Dangerous. She will become a dangerous devil in the future. Maybe that ambition is not farfetch after all. Sirzech definitely needs to hear this. She will be an interesting subject'._ Outwardly the Beelzebub said, "It's not only that. The king piece is still a part of you, a part of your power. It only manifested in the first place because you body has so much power that it can't hold it all. So, in the future when you has grown enough into your potential, this king piece can be suck again into your body. You will gain more power because of it...no not 'gain' but you will get all your power back again. It will boost your power significantly. But it's still so far in the future of course. This level of power that I saw from your king piece, you will need to be at least on par with the other Satan before you are ready."

Thoros and Arael looked shock while funnily enough his own father seems to hear nothing interesting. Ajuka narrowed his eyes, _'Hmm it seems something is amiss with Father. I will need to talk to him about keeping this information a secret from the council. No need to give them more power than necessary.'_

"I suspected it, but still it's shocking to hear you confirmed it." Arael commented breathlessly.

Clearing her throat, she gained her composure back, "So, the deal is, I will entrust you with my king piece as long as you need to. I will concede to let you probe with it and you can also do some examinations to me if you want. Nothing inhumane-as the humans says, no pun intended-or painful like torture. What I want in exchange is only your support on the reestablishment of Vinea clan and also your silence about all this information about myself. Save from Lord Lucifer of course, I know you will tell him even without my permission, but only him please, ah and also your peerage."

Ajuka smirked, "You did your homework rather well before meeting me heh. I will agree to this condition, something this fascinating can't be ignore. I'll forward your proposal to the council later this evening." Ajuka nodded and stood up, "I think I need to do some more scans to this piece. I'll contact you soon about those examinations you said."

Arael followed him and stood in front of the green haired devil, "A pleasure my Lord Beelzebub. Thank you for your help." She bowed then extends her hand to him to be kissed. Before she turn to Lord Astaroth who still looked absent minded, she leaned to Ajuka's ear, "Do not worry about your lord father, I put him in a small illusion early before our conversation. He will not know about anything pertaining that king piece."

Ajuka smirked at this whispered detail, "It seems I need to meet with your bishop in the future Arael Vinea. He is as cunning as you I assumed."

Arael only smiled and lead the two Lords out from her study. _'You haven't see anything yet Lord Beelzebub. I got more surprises under my sleeve.'_

* * *

 **Well, I hope you like this chapter although it's not as long as I like...**

 **Once again, I'm sorry if there any grammatical error or inconsistency in the story. I only finished the chapter today and immediately post this without asking Lumen hahaha.**

 **Please R &R, send me constructives review please and I'll ignore any flame or idiotic rambling XD**


End file.
